The invention relates to a method for controlling a closing process of a vehicle wing that is moved from a recognized start position into an end position representing a closed position of the vehicle wing, and a corresponding vehicle closing system for implementing the method.
Known methods for controlling a vehicle wing, such as a door or a flap, move the door or the flap from a pre-engagement position or a special start position into a main engagement position or completely closed position of the closure. The open gap of the door or the flap has a different size depending on the vehicle design and on the design of the closure mechanism at the start of the automatic closing process. If the process of closing the vehicle wing in not handled carefully, there is a risk that fingers or limbs can be injured by being jammed between the vehicle wing and the open gap.
German Patent Document DE 103 03 778 B describes an actuating arrangement for opening and closing a vehicle wing. The described actuating arrangement comprises a drive arrangement, by means of which the vehicle wing can be moved between its open and its closed position, and a catch closure, by means of which the vehicle wing is locked in its closed position at the associated opening frame of the body, wherein the closure comprises two cooperating closure parts, which are arranged at the vehicle wing and at the opening frame. A first drive means of the drive arrangement is switched off before the last closing movement phase, whereafter the vehicle wing is further moved into its end position via a second drive means. The second drive means is designed as a motoric drive device, with which one of the closure parts can be moved from an extended catch position into a retracted non-usage position corresponding to the end position of the vehicle wing.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention provide a method for controlling a closing process of a vehicle wing and a corresponding closing system for carrying out the method, which warn persons, in particular both users and third parties, about the imminent closing process.
According to the invention, the automatic closing process of the vehicle wing is started for a prescribed short first time period when reaching a start position and then interrupted for a prescribed second time period, in order to warn users or third parties about the imminent closing process of the vehicle wing. Using this special type of control of the closing process at the start of the closing or pulling process, the safety of the users or third parties is increased. The short start-up of the closing process serves as a noticeable and perceivable warning notification before the actual closing process, so that fingers or limbs that are possibly unnoticed within the open gap can be withdrawn in time in an advantageous manner before the actual closing process. The first time period is formed so short that only a relatively small closing path is covered, and the second time period is chosen in an advantageous manner that the users or third parties are provided with a sufficient time for removing fingers or other limbs from the open gap. After the expiration of the second time period, the closing process is continued for a third time period, which is considerably longer than the first time period, until the vehicle wing has reached its end position.
In the arrangement of the method according to the invention, the vehicle wing is moved further into the closing position for a prescribed fourth time period, in order to ensure a safe closing of the corresponding vehicle wing.
In a further arrangement of the method according to the invention, the start position represents, for example, a pre-engagement position of a lock of the vehicle wing.
The closing system for a vehicle for carrying out the method according to the invention comprises at least one vehicle wing that is moved by a drive from a recognized start position into an end position representing a closed position of the vehicle wing during a closing process. According to the invention, an evaluation and control unit accesses the drive of a corresponding vehicle wing for a prescribed short first time period into the closing direction when reaching the start position, in order to start the closing process. After the expiration of the short first time period, the evaluation and control unit interrupts the access of the drive for a prescribed second time period, in order to warn users or third parties about the imminent closing process of the vehicle wing. The first time period is advantageously chosen so short that only a relatively short closing path is covered. The second time period is advantageously chosen in such a manner that a sufficient time period is provided to the user or a third party, in order to remove fingers or other limbs therefrom which could be present in the open gap of the vehicle wing. After the expiration of the determined second time period, the evaluation and control unit accesses the drive again into the closing direction, in order to continue the closing process for a third time period, which is considerably longer than the short first time period, until the corresponding vehicle wing has reached its end position. The at least one vehicle wing can be, for example, a vehicle door and/or rear lid or rear door.
In the arrangement of the closing system according to the invention, the evaluation and control unit determines the position of the at least one vehicle wing by evaluating information provided by position sensing means. The position sensing means can comprise, for example, at least one end switch and/or at least one position sensing sensor.
In a further arrangement of the closing system according to the invention, the start position represents a pre-engagement position of a lock of the vehicle wing, and the end position represents a main engagement position of the lock of the vehicle wing. After reaching the end position, the evaluation and control unit can further access the drive of the corresponding vehicle wing for a prescribed fourth time period, in order to convert a safe engagement of the lock into the main engagement position.